Dirty Little Secrets
by The-Lone-Taichi
Summary: Taichi wants love. One in which he's sure he can't have. Will it be accepted or unrequited?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't Digimon. Though I wish all rights to it were mine!!

**Chapter I**

It was the average spring day in Odaiba, warm with a slight breeze and sunny; however, things weren't so sunny with a certain soccer star. Taichi Yagami, the captain of his high school soccer team and the envy of all jocks, stood with a troubled look on his face on his way to school. His trouble to him was obvious; it was love a love which couldn't be approached even for the bearer of the Crest of Courage.

Taichi continued his long trek to Odaiba High then bumped into the keeper of all of his affections, a younger burgundy haired boy wearing a pair of goggles about his spiky un-kept hair. This was Daisuke Motomiya his near mirror image and fellow digi-destined child of courage.

"Arigato, Taichi-senpai. I wasn't looking and…" A blush crept on the younger teens face.

"Don't worry about it Dai, look you can walk to school with me the rest of the way." Taichi looked at how his kohai turned a tad bit pink in embarrassment 'He's so cute that way, too bad I can't tell him how I truly feel or else he'd hate me forever.' He then frowned a little.

"Senpai, is something wrong?", Daisuke looked up at Taichi his eyes showing pure care.

"No, Dai-kun it's nothing. Let's get to school." The older boy flashed his trademark grin to show nothing was wrong and they continued their way to school.

Once the two boys reached the high school, the two boys prepared to go their separate ways.

"Taichi-senpai, could you perhaps later on after school well if you're not busy help me with some extra soccer practice. We have this big game coming up and…"

"Sure Dai-kun, I'll be more than happy to practice with you. Maybe some of my skill will rub off on you." Taichi laughed; honestly he liked it because it was a chance to spend some extra time with the one he wanted so badly. This worried him a little also. "I'll meet you at the soccer field later Dai." Tai said and then hurried off to class.

Tai sat in English class the entire time unfocused, he didn't really care what the teacher had to say about whatever book they were supposed to be reading or the assignment that they had due in two weeks on it.

'I can't seem to get Dai out of my head, I won't feel totally right until I tell him how I feel. But I can't it's far too risky.'

A piece of balled up paper hit Tai in the back of his mop of hair, he then picked it up irritated and wondering who threw it at him. He then noticed that it was a note. It read:

_What the hell is bothering you Tai? You keep this up and you're going to be in here another year. And this time you'll have to suffer through English without me. Seriously though, tell me what's up, you're spaced out._

_~ Yamato_

Tai just looked back at his blonde haired friend and smiled. It was a silly grin as if nothing was really wrong, when in actuality it was more than apparent. Yamato on the other hand, knew his friend perfectly well and his gaze stayed the same. A piece of paper then hit Tai directly in his face. Tai looked shocked then looked at what it had to say.

_Don't think you're getting off that easy Yagami, you're going to tell me what has you so bent up and out of shape at lunch today. I'm your best friend remember I can tell when something is wrong._

Tai just nodded and blushed a bit hurrying back to advert his attention on the teacher at the front of the class so that he wouldn't get in trouble. He then sighed.

'Lunch isn't that far away, how in the hell am I going to explain what's going on to him. Well he is Yama, I tell him everything I don't see why this is any different.'

Class continued and Taichi was thinking so hard that he didn't notice when the bell rung ending the class, Yamato walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

" Tai, what's up? The bell rang 3 minutes ago. You're going to be late for your favorite subject…lunch." Yamato looked worried.

"It's nothing really, well I'll tell you at lunch. It'd be easier. I can't talk on an empty stomach ya know." Taichi smiled at the blonde kid.

"Yeah that's typical Taichi, always thinking with his stomach." Yamato laughed.

I combined what I originally intended to be two chapters. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Digimon and all characters don't belong to me. Too bad, if I owned it the horrible 2nd season ending wouldn't exist.

I'm so thankful for all of the reviews. It keeps me motivated to write more!

**Chapter II**

The two boys made their way to the cafeteria for lunch, instead of sitting with the other digi-destined, they sat to a table by themselves. Taichi then remembered that Daisuke had this lunch as well. 'If Daisuke sees me he's going to want to come over and talk to me, of course I'd love that but then I can't tell Yamato what's going on.' He once again looked concerned.

"Tai, okay now you can't hide it any longer. You have to tell me what's going on one way or another." Yamato urged.

Taichi just sighed before beginning, rubbing his hand through his brown mess of hair while doing so.

"Well Yamato, promise that no matter what I say you wouldn't stop our friendship. Okay?" Taichi paused a little worried.

Yamato glanced at his best friend before laughing right there much to Taichi's surprise.

" Tai, you've been my friend for years, we've done everything including save the world I think I can handle anything that you'd say and you would remain my friend no matter what." the blonde replied.

"Whatever you say Yama, alright I'll tell you just what it is." Taichi sighed. "It's concerning myself and Daisuke."

Yamato looked a bit puzzled before smiling a bit. "You like him don't you Tai, I mean you two are around one another just as much as we are."

Taichi's mouth flew open in pure shock "How…how would you know that Yama?!" He had to insure that he didn't speak loud enough for everyone in the cafeteria to hear.

Yamato only chuckled a little at the sight of his friend, "I'm your best friend right, and therefore I know everything about you. You thought you could hide something from me Yagami?"

Taichi smiled for a second at Yamato then turned serious with his voice lowering, "More like trying to hide it from everyone."

By this time a burgundy haired goggle-head could be seen across the room talking loudly to Yamato's younger brother Takeru. This didn't last long though as he immediately took note of where Taichi and Yamato were and pointed them out to the younger blonde haired teen.

'Oh isn't this just great, he's found where me and Yamato are…now I have to try act like none of this talking ever happened.' Taichi thought.

Daisuke and Takeru made short work of making their way towards the table where the two older teens sat. As expected Daisuke made his way directly beside Taichi almost too close grinning in his face. This made Tai especially nervous. Takeru just managed to sit with his older brother laughing at the sight of Daisuke and Taichi.

"So Taichi-senpai are we still going to practice after school?" Daisuke asked enthusiastically.

Taichi still a tad nervous after spilling his feelings basically to his best friend and now the object of his affections being right here beside them both in public stated, "Sure Daisuke, I haven't forgotten. You'll need the extra practice ya know."

Daisuke, noticing that Taichi's tone wasn't his usual cheerful one and that he for once said his full name instead of his nickname began to question the events of the afternoon a little. "Taichi-senpai, if you're not up to it or you're too busy. I know I'm nagging sometimes, just tell me. I don't want to stop you from doing your plans."

Taichi realizing what he had done fixed the situation quickly. He flashed a quick grin and ruffled the younger boy's hair. Daisuke blushed a little as he did this.

"Do you think I'll pass up on a chance to completely kick your ass in soccer. Like I said this morning, I'm going to teach you a thing or two to use in the game." Taichi beamed.

The two blondes sitting across the table couldn't help but break down in laughter at this display. Yamato hushed up quickly being he knew more was going on that his younger brother thought so he forced a hand to Takeru's mouth as well, simply smiling to the two goggle-heads on the other side.

"What's so funny TM?!", Daisuke protested.

"Nothing…nothing Daisuke, and for the last time you know my name. You and Taichi, you two are just so kawaii sometimes…better be glad Mimi isn't around or else she'd try to make something of it. , Takeru grinned.

"And what's that supposed to mean TJ?!", Daisuke looked a bit frustrated. "This is how me and Taichi-senpai always act around each other."

"I'm just saying that it's cute, that's all Daisuke. You can take it for what you want it to mean." TK replied softly.

Daisuke frowned a bit and thought to himself. 'Maybe me and Taichi-senpai are a bit too close, but really is there anything wrong with that.'

Yamato decided to ease the tension a bit, he casually smiled at all of them and said, " You should leave Daisuke and Taichi be Takeru, they're the best of friends much like Tai and myself are. It's only natural that they act the way that they do. Friends are always very close to one another."

Tai blushed at the comment once it was said, considering that he knew more than the others, with of course the exception of Yamato, about how he felt about Daisuke. TK only casually smiled and let the matter drop. After this happened the bell for lunch to be over finally rang.

"Taichi-senpai, I'll see you after class so we can walk to the field together.", Daisuke beamed as he prepared to rush to class so as not to be late.

"Sure Dai, I can't wait. Last period is a drag so I hope it goes quickly.", Taichi smiled before gathering his own things and heading out of the cafeteria.

Last period passed by rather quickly much to Tai's pleasure as the bell finally rang and he basically leapt from his chair with his backpack in hand much to his friend Yamato's amusement who knew exactly what would be happening following the school session.

As soon as Tai left the classroom Daisuke was already waiting by Tai's locker, the older brunette boy blushing slightly at the figure which stood waiting for him.

"Hey Tai, I figured I'd wait for you at your locker, it seemed like the perfect place. I'm already ready to go to the field for our one on one practice.", Daisuke grinned.

Taichi examined the features of the burgundy haired boy before him, his tan face brightened when he grinned making him one of the cutest images that the older boy had noticed in his entire life.

Taichi quickly placed the books in his locker.

"And I thought I was rushing to get out of class Daisuke, it seems you have me beaten." he grinned.

Daisuke attempted to hide the pink color that his tan cheeks were beginning to turn to and replied back softly, "I was just ready to practice with you, I know that it is going to be fun especially after how boring classes were today and I thought it'd be nice to meet you here."

"I understand, my class was boring too…I was sorta glancing at the time ready for the bell to ring myself. So, after I drop these books off in here we can head off to the field.", Taichi smiled.

Taichi quickly placed the books in the locker, looking over at the younger male beside him smiling warmly. Once finished he glanced at Daisuke and nudged him.

"Daisuke, you seem to be daydreaming or something. I'm finished with my locker. We can go ahead and get out of here.", Taichi grinned at the younger boy.

"Uh, yeah Taichi-senpai. I was thinking about something or rather someone." Daisuke blushed.

The older boy began to look a bit worried. 'Just my luck, he already probably likes someone…well he has been after Kari for the longest…it'd be better if it's her than anyone else.' He hesitated a bit before speaking.

"Well Dai, you know if you need any help with the ladies I'm your guy." Taichi grinned falsely not wanting his true feelings to show.

"Thanks Taichi-senpai, I'll keep that I mind." Daisuke stated a bit quiet…oddly quiet.

Taichi noticed this and decided to say something about it. "Is anything wrong Daisuke, you're not acting like yourself?"

Daisuke simply smiled at the older digi-destined of courage. "Don't worry Taichi-senpai, I'm fine let's hurry and get to where we can change so we can practice a bit."

Taichi smirked at the younger boy before him but couldn't shake off the feeling that something was probably worrying Daisuke, which was especially unnerving since the obvious was worrying him. To Taichi though, what was wrong with Daisuke was something that was far important than his crush on the younger burgundy haired boy.

"Well let's see, I left my uniform to my house. Do you have yours or would we need to stop by your house so you can grab something?" Taichi stated.

"No, I have my clothes with me so we just have to go by your place. If you don't mind, could I also change there when you change into your uniform?" Daisuke looked uneasily.

Taichi simply laughed at this statement. "Of course Dai, you've spent nights over to my house and everything else. We could get changed together no problem. Daisuke could only smile in response to his idol as the two made their way out of the building and to Taichi's house.

To be continued…

Wonder what's going to happen once they get to Tai's house. We'll find out next chapter. Continue with the reviews, I love hearing what the reader thinks!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own the Digimon anime!! _

**Notes:** Thanks for the kind reviews, they mean a lot.

**Chapter III**

The two finally arrived to Tai's house to only enter to find Kari and TK sitting on the couch, watching television casually like those too often do. Tai looked at the boy with the bucket hat adjacent to his sister and then at Daisuke who only looked back at him in curiosity. 'What could Dai be thinking when he saw TK and his old crush sitting together? I know they're not interested in each other but he doesn't.', Tai thought. The younger boy didn't really seem affected by the two watching what appeared to be Kari's favorite show but rather decided to whisper in the Tai's ear.

"I know you're also wondering how he is enjoying that show…but we're losing precious time here senpai.", Daisuke snuck in snapping Tai back to reality. Tai nodded then motioned for them to sneak past the two on the couch. Tai and Daisuke attempted to quickly make their way to Tai's bedroom but were caught by Tai's younger sister.

"What are you two doing?" She questioned keeping her face on the TV screen. TK only grinned which gave Tai reason to believe that perhaps TK knew a lot more than he thought or maybe he had been talking to Yamato. He was caught between a definite rock and a hard place now.

"N...Nothing Kari, me and Dai are just going to change into our soccer outfits so we can go practice that's all. He wanted my help and I happened not to have anything suitable to wear with me at the time so we had to come here first. I see you and TK happened to beat us here." Taichi said nervously.

Kari only smiled in response. "I wanted to go shopping and naturally I decided to drag TK along, he didn't have any plans this afternoon anyways…but it seems to me that you and Daisuke have a busy afternoon ahead for you two."

Taichi cut in quickly, "Yeah, we have to get busy practicing so as much as I'd love to sit and chat with you and TK, me and Dai have to get changed." Taichi then practically dragged Daisuke up the stairs scowling the entire time about how nosy little sisters are. As he slammed the bedroom door the two teenagers were left on the couch speechless.

Once in the bedroom Tai began frantically looking in his closet for his soccer uniform. Truthfully though, his mind was even more cluttered than the closet which stood before him. Just how was he going to find out who Daisuke was interested in…and then telling him the truth was simply out of the question. His room was a complete and total mess also though which led Daisuke to believe if he could find anything in there. Things were bothering the younger burgundy haired youth too though. Daisuke looked around nervously not sure whether to go ahead and get dressed or not which caught Tai's attention.

"Daisuke, is something wrong? You've been here dozens of times so there is no need to be shy, or are you still thinking about what you were earlier?", the older of the two teens decided to ask in mid-search.

"I'm alright Tai, I suppose I better go ahead and hurry and change.", Daisuke stated a bit more seriously than his normal tone…truth be told Taichi was right.

Taichi had already began taking off his school uniform and picking up the shorts he was about to put on, Daisuke on the other hand was taking off his clothes but a bit more slowly. After less than a minute, Tai hesitated standing in nothing but his underwear looking directly at the burgundy haired boy before him who was near nude himself. At first Tai found himself checking out the other boy looking at his well toned abs and wondering just beneath everything else; however, he knew it was wrong seeing Dai clearly depressed and instead relishing over his body. He decided to go ahead and boldly approach the situation.

"I've known you now for what seems like forever, I can tell when something is tearing you up inside. If you want to say something to me about it then you know I'll help in what way I can. So please Daisuke, tell me what's wrong. Soccer practice can wait.", Tai offered his face showing concern.

Daisuke looked at the other boy, parting his mouth preparing to speak. He seemed more than shy to talk about whatever it was yet he managed. "Tai, have you ever felt feelings for someone that you know is wrong…and you wonder how that person would feel if you told them?" Daisuke looked as if he was about to tear up, Tai walked over to his kohai and hugged him tightly. "Dai-kun, I know exactly how you felt. I've been through not knowing whether or not to tell a person that you love them. I wouldn't worry about what this girl thinks, anyone should be happy to have you." Tai spoke softly, almost saying a bit more than he should have.

"Taichi-senpai, what if it isn't a girl?" Daisuke choked still seeming as depressed as before. Taichi could only pause a second in response. ' So he likes a guy, just like me. I wonder who it is. Probably Ken or TK, he has been hanging around them quite a bit lately.' Once again Tai's mind was running all over the place, he had to tell Daisuke something though.

"It doesn't matter, anyone will be lucky to have you love them Dai-kun. I'm sure if you tell the person what you feel then they'll accept. If they don't, then they're an idiot. Don't beat yourself up, we can't control the feelings that we have. You have to accept them, it's part of what having courage is all about." Taichi hugged his friend even tighter.

"Taichi-senpai, the person I am in love with means the world to me and most likely doesn't even know it. If he were to hate me for confessing my feelings I'd be broken completely. I'm just scared that's all." Daisuke sobbed on the older boys shoulder as Taichi only continued to hold the boy.

"Daisuke, who is it that you have these feelings for? Do I know them?" Taichi questioned at random.

Daisuke stiffened and began to open his mouth to stutter out a few words but as soon as the syllables began to escape his lips, the door to Taichi's room burst open suddenly and there standing in the doorway were a shocked Kari and TK staring at the sight of a half-naked Taichi and half-naked Daisuke in each others arms. A shocked look on Kari's face and an amused smirk on the face of TK. Tai and Daisuke froze!

**To Be Continued…**

I was so conflicted with either leaving the ending like this or adding my next chapter as part of this one; however, this is far funnier!! Please review. :p


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own the Digimon anime!! _

Please accept my apologies for being tardy with an update.

**Chapter IV**

"Did we um, interrupt anything Tai." TK managed to mutter before Kari could even speak herself.

Taichi and Daisuke could only blush at the whole situation before Taichi decided to finally speak. "No, you're not interrupting a thing. We fell on one another that's all." He flashed his trademark grin.

The two other teens simply left the room leaving Tai and Daisuke in the exact same position as before. Taichi couldn't help but blush at the predicament that they were still in and just what Kari and TK were thinking. Daisuke was only stunned.

"Now where were we?" Taichi began to ask absentmindedly still not moving but holding his kohai close. "Oh yeah, who is this person?"

Daisuke only kept quiet not sure of what to say but slowly began to speak again. " Taichi-senpai, you'll promise me that you wouldn't hate me no matter what right?". Tears were beginning to fill up the burgundy boy's eyes as he spoke.

"Of course, Daisuke. I could never hate you." Taichi spoke quietly. "Nothing you could do would make me feel any differently about you."

Daisuke still looked unsure but slowly opened his mouth to tell Taichi. "Taichi-senpai, the person I love is you."

Taichi was shocked that the crush that he had been afraid to tell the entire actually was harboring feelings for him. He was totally speechless, which Daisuke took the wrong way.

Daisuke lowered his head again, "You hate me don't you Taichi?"

Taichi still didn't speak, but his facial expression was a soft one. Still scared of the consequences and his senpai's potential hatred of him after this point, Daisuke attempted to leave Tai's grasp and escape, tears streaming down his face. Much to his surprise though, the older boy forced him back.

"Daisuke, why are you crying?" Taichi spoke in all seriousness.

"Taichi-senpai, I know you don't like me in the same way I do you. You were my mentor since I can remember and when I became digi-destined like you, I thought I made you proud…now I'm just some freak to you aren't I?" Daisuke choked through tears.

Tai looked at the younger burgundy haired boy and decided it was time to tell the truth.

"Dai-kun, never did you hear my say out of my mouth that I hate you or that you're a freak…actually I really believe those things I told you earlier and I'm not going to be the idiot to deny your feelings because I've felt the same way for a very long time." Taichi stated holding the boy close to him.

Daisuke looked up a bit confused, clearly not believing what he'd just heard.

"Senpai, I know you're just saying that to make me feel better. There is no way you possibly love me. I'm just a freak." Daisuke muttered.

Taichi could only look at the boy with pure sincerity as he simply held him searching for the words to make him believe. He figured then and there that it was best to just pour out his true feelings.

"Daisuke, if you're a freak then so am I. Each time I see you whether we're playing video games, playing soccer, or when we used to go to the digital world I wanted you to be mine. Everything about you made me love you more every second we spent together. Even though I held the crest of courage, I didn't have the guts to even tell you how I feel. Honestly I believed that you would hate me and the rest of the school would follow. Hearing you say it was me you loved has made this the best day of my life.", He softly replied.

By this time, Daisuke was no longer crying but was shocked as well as happy. Knowing that his idol loved him made being in his arms that much more rewarding. The burgundy haired teen looked up at Taichi in admiration.

"T..Taichi-senpai, you really felt this way the whole time?"

Taichi chuckled a little at Daisuke's apparent cuteness. "Who wouldn't be attracted to you? You're so cute after all. I suppose I was lucky it was me that you looked up to. I'm still surprised you liked me though, everyone thinks you see me as an older brother.

At this point the two boys looked at each other with expressions that clearly showed this as the best day of their lives. Taichi's soft tan face literally glowed despite the dim lighting in the bedroom, Daisuke sat still in his arms looking as if he wanted to stand still. Before long though they realized that indeed time was going past and soon night would be approaching.

Taichi was the first to speak, rubbing his hand through his wild mess of brown hair. "We better get up from here before Kari or my parents decide to come home. Still think we have time for some soccer practice?"

Daisuke looked into his senpai's eyes with feelings of warmth. "Taichi-senpai, somehow I think I'm going to fine. We can practice later, I have something else in mind."

Taichi looked puzzled. "And what would that be Dai-kun?"

The burgundy haired youth could only smile in response which to Tai could only spell trouble.

…..

Short chapter isn't it? Well the next one's a lot longer I promise.

Please continue to review, it makes writing even more rewarding.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Sadly I don't own these characters or the anime. Secretly I wish I did!

On with the fic…

**Chapter V**

Daisuke still smiling, his cheeks displaying the cutest of blushes yet at Tai's look he knew he had to spill his idea.

"I was thinking before I have to go back home that maybe we could go to the park and enjoy what's left of the day." the younger teen looked cutely at his new lover anticipating a response.

Tai giggled a bit amused by the fact that he had been wrong. "The park? From your expression I thought you wanted to do something more…well never mind. Call your mom and dad too, you're staying over. We'll pick up the clothes and whatever before heading back here."

Daisuke was a bit shocked. Not that he ever stayed over with Taichi, but this time a relationship had clearly begun between the two. He stood up and finished dressing and pulled out his cell-phone. After about three rings his mom finally answered.

"Hi Mom, I'm over to Tai's house. I was wondering if it's okay if I stay over." Daisuke said softly.

On the other end of the phone Daisuke's mom hesitated before answering. This made him particularly nervous as he looked over to Tai who was clearly wondering what was wrong. He cleared his throat before again speaking.

"Mom is it okay?" he managed to choke out. 'What's wrong, I could always just say I was staying over and it'd be no problem.'

"Daisuke honey you can stay over with Tai if it's okay with his parents, but don't you think you two are getting a little old for your little sleepovers?", his mother stated.

Daisuke didn't know quite how to respond to that one. He looked around and with his free hand played with the pair of goggles loosely hung around his neck. "N..No Mom, we still have fun like we did when we were younger. I'll have Tai ask his parents and we'll be around to pick up my things.", Daisuke barely managed to get out of his mouth. Not even a day and he was already too nervous of others but he was happy.

On the other end of the phone Mrs. Motomiya's voice spoke, "Alright, but if the rest of the soccer team you're so proud of picks at you then I'm not getting into it." She abruptly hung up which left the burgundy haired teen wallowing in a sea of his own confusing thoughts. 'Would sleeping over at this age show that maybe there is something between me and Tai?'

Tai spoke up which shocked the other boy back into reality. "Daisuke-kun, what did your mom say?" The look on the boy's face was enough to show Tai that something was up which wasn't comforting to say the least. Instead of making his concern clear he decided to wait for an answer.

The younger boy pasted on a grin as bright as the sun and placed his goggles on his forehead. "Mom said yes senpai!" but then his look sobered and his head hung low. "Is it odd that we want to sleep over and we're at these ages Taichi-senpai?"

Tai walked over to the boy and caressed both of Daisuke's shoulders softly and looked directly into his eyes sensing every bit of pain and confusion that the boy must have been feeling. He searched his heart for the right words and slowly licking his lips began to speak softly, "Daisuke, I want you over for a reason and it doesn't matter what someone has to say about it. I'm not ashamed of it. I love you. So what if it seems odd to some? What we do during our time they don't have to know."

Daisuke cheered up and replied, "This whole thing can be our little secret. No one has to know but us."

Now was Tai's turn to have the confused thoughts. He didn't want to have his kohai think anything was wrong with him but the whole situation saddened him. 'Daisuke wants to keep this relationship a secret. I don't know if I can do that. Sure it's one thing to not be too flagrant with anything, but to act as if it doesn't exist that's another thing entirely.'

"We better be going if we want to take that walk in the park, go by your house, and get back here in time to enjoy the night together.", Tai stated almost dryly grabbing his jacket. The idea still didn't sit right with him; however, making the best day of his life also his worst wasn't on his agenda so he tried his best to smile. The burgundy haired youth nodded in agreement before the two decided to set off.

After what seemed like the longest walk in history to Tai, the two teens arrived at the park. Honestly the actual distance was rather short; however, the things playing across Tai's mind made the trip un-enjoyable and long. It didn't take long for Daisuke to notice as the two found a bench to sit in. The sun began to set in the horizon painting streaks of red and orange, neither boy quite knew what to do. At that point Daisuke decided to speak.

"Taichi-senpai, you're quiet. Is there anything wrong? Isn't this sunset beautiful?", the younger teen grinned.

Tai was hesitant to speak and took Daisuke's hand in his own entwining their fingers. At that moment all that he wanted was to meditate on how wonderful it was to finally have his love. Despite the clear problem at hand, he tried to accentuate on the positive. He turned and faced his boyfriend and looked him in the eyes. " Dai-kun, the sunset is fantastic but it alone pales in comparison to looking at it with you." Tai deliberately didn't say anything about their relationship being a secret; however, Daisuke was acting a bit uncomfortable with how close they were and slipped his hand out of Tai's blushing as he did so.

"Um senpai, aren't you a bit scared that we'll be caught. We're in the middle of the park holding hands.", Daisuke whispered. Tai was taken aback by this sudden fear from the one person he'd least expect it from. The whole situation angered him, it was so clear that Daisuke was so bent on hiding that he liked guys that he was intent on keeping Tai a little secret.

"So what if we get caught Daisuke. You worry too much, nothing is going to tear us apart…I don't care if they dislike us." Taichi managed to spit out. This apparently got to Daisuke who simply lowered his head muttering something Tai couldn't quite hear.

"Daisuke, what's going on with you? I'm sorry." Tai stated apologetically. He didn't quite know what to think. It had only been one day and his dream relationship already had problems. Tai hesitantly placed his arm around the other boy pulling him into an embrace.

"Taichi-senpai, I'm sorry. I'm not used to all of this yet. It's what I've always wanted, but I don't want others to make this harder for us because they don't understand…it has nothing to do with not loving you." Daisuke choked through sobs. Tai immediately made up his mind that he had the one person he wanted and he'd respect his wishes. It was getting late anyways and once they were back to Tai's room it was pure freedom. Now all he had to do was cheer up Daisuke.

"Daisuke-kun, I know you care for me so I'll respect how you feel about us. We'll start small if we want anyone to know. You know maybe tell a few of our friends at first. I don't want our whole night together wasted in a park so let's go back to my house." Taichi grinned.

This seemed to cheer up Daisuke a bit and he played the goggles atop his head before realizing something. "Um Taichi-senpai I have to grab a change of clothes from my place. Unless I can wear something of yours…that be kind of hot!" the younger boy smiled.

Tai couldn't help but grin in response, "Yeah be better stop by your place then unless you want to be nude other than those goggles which would be my definition of hot." He then looked at his watch and realized it was 8:30pm. Realizing how late it was he and Daisuke left immediately for Daisuke's place.

Once they arrived there Daisuke noticed he left his keys at home so the two boys had to ring the door bell. Almost promptly Daisuke's sister Jun answered the door and noticed Tai. She looked at him with a near devouring look before deciding to finally say something, "Hello doofus, why didn't you tell me you were coming over with your boyfriend. I would've worn something especially for him!"

Tai looked shocked and Daisuke's face turned a shade Tai was sure he didn't know existed. From the look on his kohai's face and Jun's forwardness, Tai wanted to run for the hills. 'A secret huh?' was all Tai could think.

**To be continued…**

Gotta love that Jun right? I think I'm going to make something interesting happen in the direction of this fiction. Until then please review. ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **The same as always. I don't own any rights to Digimon or any animated series. What I do own is the creative drive to write fictions such as this one.

**Author's Notes:** My apologies on the slow update. A severe loss of motivation caused by a series of unfortunate events hindered my ability to even type on this subject. Luckily I was reading through some favorite fics and regained my drive. I'd like to personally thank FanKnight because my fiction would be discontinued if I didn't read one of his. I'm so happy I can kiss you!! I must dedicate a fiction to you. On now with my rather short update.

**Chapter VI**

"Shut up Jun! If you can't get Yamato then what makes you Tai will pay attention to you and he's NOT my boyfriend", Daisuke spat.

Jun frowned a bit but her fun with her brother wasn't over yet. "You're the one who sleeps with a picture of him you twerp!" she said mockingly and stormed into another room.

"Well…you're…" Daisuke only lowered his head in embarrassment. Noticing the younger boy's pain, Tai attempted to say something to ease the mood but considering where they were decided against it.

"She's hostile Dai-kun and jealous. Let's just hurry up and grab the clothes!" Tai grinned rustling Daisuke's burgundy hair. Instead of the boy smiling back, he stared at Tai with a glare which made BlackWargreymon's Terra Destroyer attacks seem like a love tap.

"Don't call me by that nickname Tai…I'll grab a few of my things stay here., Daisuke said coldly and marched in his room leaving Tai perplexed. At this time Mr. Motomiya was making his way towards the older boy. 'What now? Did he hear us?' Tai could only think.

"Hey Taichi, Daisuke talks about how great you are and that one day he wants to be the team captain like you. I'm glad he has a friend like you, a role model who'll insure that he will grow into the man I want him to be.", Mr. Motomiya stated.

Tai was taken aback and felt not only embarrassed but a bit guilty. After about 5 seconds of silence he put on a quick smile. "I'm glad to know him, he's like the little brother I never had." he replied softly. Despite what his outer self said, on the inside he felt downright terrible and the negative thoughts invaded again. 'He'd hate me if he knew everything…some role model I am.'

At that time Daisuke appeared with a traveling bag in hand. His demeanor seemed less hostile, but still nothing like the older boy was accustomed to. Daisuke glanced at Tai then at his dad. Mr. Motomiya broke the silence. "Daisuke, your mother already told me that you're staying over to the Yagami's tonight. You boys have fun and remember there is still school tomorrow."

The boys then walked towards the door and left the building. Tai didn't take long to respond to the way that Daisuke was acting earlier. "Daisuke, what was up with you back there? Tai said rather irritated. The younger boy simply continued walking and playing with his goggles. Tai couldn't take anymore of this and stopped dead in front of Daisuke.

"We need to talk and we need to talk right now! This is ridiculous, less than 5 hours ago we admitted our feelings to each other and you already have issues! Tai spat. Daisuke looked into his senpai's eyes and began to tear up a bit.

"It isn't you Taichi-senpai. Jun just noticed more than I expected of course I knew the boyfriend thing was a joke, but she wasn't lying about the picture. What if my parents discover something? I want this to remain a secret as long as possible." Daisuke choked through tears.

"Daisuke, I'm sorry. I understand your concern and if you're worried of how your folks will react I won't do anything rash. You know sleeping with my picture is pretty cute too! The bottom line is that I want tonight to be just perfect so let's not worry about these problems until later. We finally have each other and nothing will screw that up.", Tai softly replied looking at his boyfriend with concern.

Tai then walked over to other boy and held his shoulders. "Let's just enjoy the rest of the night…have some fun. So, how about that?"

Daisuke looked up and then eagerly replied, "You're right, I'm not going to let any thoughts stop me from the moment I've been dreaming of for years. Let's go on to your place." Tai could only smile at the other teen as the two began to finish their trip to the Yagami residence.

The two boys quickly arrived at the Yagami place and as soon as Tai and Daisuke burst their way inside a curious TK was attempting to leave. Daisuke ran directly into the blond causing him to fall directly on the floor. Before Daisuke could even attempt to assist him, TK rose off of the floor quickly.

"In a hurry Daisuke? I see Tai has your bag, are you sleeping over?" TK grinned looking at the two boys with a questionable countenance.

Naturally this irritated Daisuke to no end as he had to fight to hide the blush which decided to creep its way onto his face at the most inopportune moment. "What's it to you TK!?" Daisuke muttered.

Tai decided to take this cue to run up to his room and drop off Daisuke's bag. "Uh…I better put up your overnight bag and kinda clean up my room. I'll be right back down Dai." Tai said quickly and escaped. This left the two younger digidestined alone.

"You just seem excited that's all. I heard you and Tai before you two even approached the door. You two sleep over still? Tai hasn't had Yamato sleep over in two years!" TK stated adjusting his hat.

"Tai and I are like brothers. Of course we still stay over. I don't care if we're older and I'm sure he doesn't either." Daisuke replied hoping that end it.

TK approached the door and prepared to leave but hesitated a second. "Well enjoy yourself, I thought I and Matt were close but you guys really are. Goodnight Daisuke." TK said then left.

At that time Tai was making his way down the stairs. He motioned for the younger boy to come upstairs and once the two were in the room he closed the door. The two then sat with a bit of privacy for the first time during that evening. Maybe finally no one would have to hide how he felt.

**To be continued: **

Daisuke wants to hide too much…the real plot unfolds next chapter. I promise that it'd be a lot longer than this I'm finding my groove again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **As much as I wish I owned the Digimon series I don't. :p

**Author's Notes: **I sort of read over my previous chapter after posting it and realized it's far too linear…considering I wrote it at 2:00 AM I'm somehow not surprised. On with the Chapter 7.

**Previously in Chapter VI:**

TK approached the door and prepared to leave but hesitated a second. "Well enjoy yourself, I thought I and Matt were close but you guys really are. Goodnight Daisuke." TK said then left.

At that time Tai was making his way down the stairs. He motioned for the younger boy to come upstairs and once the two were in the room he closed the door. The two then sat with a bit of privacy for the first time during that evening. Maybe finally no one would have to hide how he felt.

**Chapter VII**

Tai glanced into the brown orbs across from him with the purest sense of affection. His olive hands reached for the soft hands of the younger child of courage and took them into his own. Daisuke could only blush as the moment melted into stillness as if time ceased to exist or even matter to the two teens. Nothing could interrupt their feelings now.

"Dai-kun, you've no idea how long I've waited to sit and simply enjoy having you as my own. Before anyone interrupts this, I want to tell you how much to mean to me." Taichi whispered softly reaching to caress the other goggle boy's hair with one hand. "Ever since I first laid eyes on you I figured you were different than anyone else I had met. I couldn't put my finger on it but I somehow was attracted to you. At first I simply thought it was because you were like the younger brother I never had or because you looked up to me; however, as time went on I discovered it was more than that. Your smile, cute expressions, and everything about you only made me fall for you. I love you more than I should, I can't help it I feel this way…hearing you say you love me also made me feel better than I ever thought possible."

Daisuke sat speechless for a moment soaking in what the boy in front of him just said. Something about Tai's touch made him blush slightly. "I feel the same way senpai. If I can feel this way and share it with you then I'll never wish for anything else. I may have my concerns, but I've longed for this for so long. I never want it to end."

The burgundy haired boy made an attempt to further express his feelings, but it was thwarted in the form of Tai's finger gently covering his lips. Tai then flashed his trademark grin. "Just shut up and kiss me." The older boy made his playful demand before pressing his lips against the younger goggle boy's lips. This wasn't a middle school kiss; however, the two boys tongues wrestled in ecstasy with no one tongue ever quite winning the battle. Soon their hands began to explore the areas of their body. Tai began this act by slowly allowing his hands to slip under Daisuke's shirt and gently touch his abs. This made the goggle clad boy moan ever so slightly. The entire room was filled with the ambiance of passion as both boys breathed heavily. Suddenly Tai, in a movement which shocked the younger boy, snatched Daisuke's shirt off leaving a hot shirtless jock before him. Daisuke blushed a little before totally returning the favor taking the time to explore Tai's olive toned chest.

"I didn't know someone your age would be so eager. I'm supposed to be the perverted one." Tai joked while looking at his love with the longing that a lion gives a piece of fresh meat. Daisuke could have sworn he heard growl before muttering something about "the sexy boy in front of him" before attacking the tan neck of the boy wearing the goggles. Soon the goggles were tossed from Daisuke's neck and neglected on the bedroom floor. Although he tried to hide it and not moan, the younger boy lost his internal struggle and nearly shouted. He was barely making out and he already this affected. If Tai was like this now, then how could he possibly be in bed? Daisuke had only began to think these thoughts when rather abruptly there came a loud knock at the bedroom door which startled both boy straight!

"Uh…yeah!" Tai managed to screech awkwardly. Beside the boy with the messy hair, Daisuke sat so motionless he seemed akin to a statue. The whole ambience ruined, the two awaited to see just who was to the door. The doorknob attempted to be twisted but it was a vain pursuit. Both boys sighed in relief.

"Tai, you normally keep your door unlocked and is Daisuke in there with you? The Motomiyas phoned me insuring if it was okay." The mysterious interloper on the blissful moment was none other than Mrs. Yagami and from the sound of things Tai had to think of something to say and fast. 'Some time to knock mom.' Tai thought grouchily.

Like typical Tai, he planted the biggest grin possible despite not being visible to the adult and prepared a lie. "Daisuke and I were changing into pajamas…just getting comfortable so we can watch movies before bed." Truth was Tai only wore a shirt and boxers to bed and Daisuke did also when he stayed over but a lie was a lie.

"Great Tai, now I'm going to have to put on pajamas." Daisuke whined once again catching the attention of the older brunette who began once again to attack the younger boy's toned body.

"I don't want you in pajamas either, so how about we just stay this way." Tai growled lowly into Daisuke's ear. The younger boy could only glance at his lover with lust before trailing his fingers slowly down the brunette's abs. The older boy knew exactly where Daisuke's lusts were aimed and swallowed hard.

It didn't take long before the fingers were toying with the waistband of Tai's cargo shorts. The olive toned older boy couldn't help but wonder to himself 'Is this Daisuke's idea of courage, or just boldness.' The older boy was clearly excited but one thing plagued his mind…what if they nearly get caught again. Tai didn't want Daisuke to stop and something told him he wouldn't.

**To be continued…**

I love leaving a chapter off in a middle of a steamy scene. Will the lovers finally have peace?


End file.
